


Just Getting Warmed Up

by bluerug42069



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hypnos, Choking, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, High Sex, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mild Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Recreational Drug Use, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Smoking, Spanking, Temperature Play, Under-negotiated Kink, but it all works out!!!, drool, gagging, it's always sleepy sex with hypnos involved, just a little bit, top dionysus, y'know like what happens when you choke on a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerug42069/pseuds/bluerug42069
Summary: Dionysus invites Hypnos over for some "revelry"This is my first time publishing a fic, let me know what you think! <3
Relationships: Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Just Getting Warmed Up

Hypnos inhaled deeply, allowing the bitter smoke from the grass Dionysus cultivated to fill his lungs. He immediately felt lightheaded and vaguely sick—although he supposed the nectar and wine Dionysus had eased into him could also be to blame. Hypnos held the joint out to his companion with a wide smile, feeling the initial signs of sleepiness in his body as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Perhaps sensing his exhaustion, Dionysus wordlessly took a long drag off of the joint and grabbed Hypnos by the chin. Dionysus then pulled Hypnos in close and wrapped his hand around the smaller god’s throat as he exhaled into his mouth. Hypnos inhaled the smoke and bit Dionysus’s lip with a small moan, reaching up to cup Dionysus’s face in his hands. Dionysus moved his hand from Hypnos’s throat to grip onto Hypnos’s hair as he pushed him facedown in between his legs. Hypnos gripped Dionysus’s thighs and looked up, unsure of what the wine god wanted next. Dionysus chuckled and gently pressed his thumb into Hypnos’s mouth. The smaller god’s eyes fluttered at the intrusion and he began to move his tongue, attempting to encourage Dionysus to press in further. Instead, he snapped the fingers on his free hand next to Hypnos’s face, making him flinch and accidentally gagging on his thumb. 

Dionysus tsked and took another drag off of the joint before he said “Hypnos my friend, I intend to use you to warm my cock until I’m ready to get off, how does that sound?”

Hypnos moved to pull his mouth off of Dionysus’s finger to answer, but as soon as he did Dionysus gripped his chin again, thumb still pressing down on his tongue.

“I asked you a question, Hypnos. How does that sound?”

Hypnos’s face burned as he answered, words muffled by the finger in his mouth, “Sounsh good, shir.”

Dionysus’s eyes widened before he started laughing. The sound filled the chamber and he grabbed the back of Hypnos’s robe to pull him into his lap.

“Sir? And here I thought Zagreus was the only one from that blasted underworld of yours with any manners. Good boy.” His voice lowered on the last syllable and Hypnos shuddered even as he rolled his eyes at the saccharine pet name.

“Well, sir, would you like to put your cock inside of me? Or are we just going to sit and talk about it all night?” Hypnos teased, nipping at Dionysus’s neck and ears, the high settling in the front of his mind and making him feel just a little defiant.

Dionysus laughed again. It was a lower sound this time, rumbling inside of Hypnos’s chest instead of throughout Dionysus’s bedchambers. Instead of answering, he grabbed Hypnos around the waist— _gods he can wrap both of his hands around me like it’s nothing_ —and lifted him off of his lap. Dionysus shifted to rest against the pillows piled against the headboard and spread his legs, holding the joint out to Hypnos, who gladly took the last few hits before laying down to rest his head against the larger god’s thigh. He lifted up the skirt of Dionysus’s robe to reveal his not-quite-hard cock nestled in dark purple hair. His hand moved to grab it, to awaken it before giving him head, but Dionysus slapped his hand away.

“Whoa whoa whoa there pal, not so fast. You’re not going to get me off, remember? You’re going to hold me in your mouth until I’m ready to get _myself_ off. Is that so unreasonable?”

“No, no! Of course not. I just thought, you’re—well, you’re soft? I just want you to feel good and I’m hard already so I figured I would—” Hypnos started babbling, the cross of drink and herb making it hard to articulate his thoughts properly even without the embarrassment of having gotten so overeager so quickly.

Dionysus smiled at him, “I won’t be soft for long with your sweet mouth around me, my friend, I guarantee it. But for now, I’m going to enjoy this ambrosia and you’re going to be quiet.”

He grabbed Hypnos’s hair and shoved his face between his legs. The scent of him was dizzying to Hypnos, sweet wine and smoke and spices completely unfamiliar to his Chthonic palate. Not wanting to disappoint him further, Hypnos nestled into his position and put Dionysus’s dick into his mouth. It was strange, he thought, having a flaccid penis inside of him while he had been hard for the better part of an hour purely out of anticipation. Granted, he hadn’t had many expectations when he saw Dionysus’s sigil in his chambers inviting him over for some “revelry,” but this certainly hadn’t crossed his mind. Dionysus didn’t even make a noise to indicate that he’d noticed the mouth around his cock, instead he leaned over to the table next to his bed and opened a fresh bottle of ambrosia. Hypnos closed his eyes, already adjusting to the heavy weight on his tongue. If Dionysus was so intent on this cock-warming thing, maybe Hypnos could at least sneak in a nap until the other god got hard. He thought distantly that it was good he’d gotten so high—Dionysus was fairly large even when he wasn’t erect and Hypnos and his gag reflex had never gotten along very well. But now, high and tipsy and tired, he felt himself nodding off even as Dionysus shifted above him to press his cock a little farther into Hypnos’s slack mouth.

Hypnos had no way of knowing how long they’d laid there like that, Dionysus’s big hand stroking his hair, tugging every once in a while to keep him from fully falling asleep. He felt the wine god’s cock growing slowly in his mouth, but the pace was such that he was able to adjust without too much trouble. He heard the tinkling of ice and glass above him but didn’t think much of it; Dionysus had continued to drink throughout this process. The hand on the back of Hypnos’s head tightened its grip on his hair and he moaned weakly, for a moment actually very frustrated that he wasn’t being allowed to sleep. Dionysus tsked at him again, and Hypnos felt the cock in his mouth jump with anticipation. Before his drug-addled mind could consider the implications of this, he felt something cold press into the base of his neck. Hypnos yelped as well as he could around the cock in his mouth, but the hand in his hair kept him from moving his head as he squirmed at the new discomfort. He gagged and coughed as Dionysus got truly aroused for the first time that evening, trailing an ice cube slowly down Hypnos’s spine.

“Now, now. Just relax, alright? You’re not finished warming me up yet, but I thought you might need to be cooled down just a bit,” Dionysus cooed, his gentle tone at odds with the vice grip in Hypnos’s hair keeping the sleep god’s nose buried in his pubes and the prickling pain from the ice cube that he had left to melt in the curve of his lower back. Hypnos whined and felt tears jump to his eyes as the larger god’s cock nudged against the back of his throat. He felt a second ice cube on his neck but was unable to flinch away. Panic tugged at the edge of his mind as he realized that he was trapped and he felt his cock throb against the mattress underneath him. Hypnos moaned again, trying not to let himself drool all over Dionysus as the latter pressed his hips ever so slightly forward, forcing Hypnos to truly take him to the base.

After at least a half hour of this new torment, Hypnos’s back was numb. He could feel pools of water settling into the dips and dimples on his back but he no longer felt the cold. He had given up any allusions of maintaining his dignity as he actively gagged and drooled on the cock in his throat. His head was swimming with sensation, his nostrils full of Dionysus’s alcoholic musk, and then Dionysus’s hand was back in his hair, holding his head in place. This caused Hypnos to squeeze his eyes shut with anticipation, unsure what Dionysus could even do to him at this angle but looking forward to it nonetheless. The god of sleep flinched when he felt Dionysus’s now slick fingers spreading his cheeks apart, teasing his hole for a few seconds before one of them breached him just a little too quickly. Hypnos would have _yowled_ at the slight burning sensation if he had the ability; instead he spluttered and coughed and tried to wriggle backwards—towards the finger inside of him and off of this cock that had been in his mouth for what might have been hours. But Dionysus held him in place, pumping his thick finger slowly in and out of Hypnos as the latter tried to ignore the dull ache settling into his jaw. Without warning, the finger in his ass was gone, and Hypnos whined pathetically even as Dionysus shushed him. He couldn’t stop, though. Hypnos felt supremely overwhelmed—he could no longer understand why he had this dick in his mouth and he certainly didn’t understand why Dionysus wasn’t trying harder to make himself or his partner cum. Unable to voice any of these thoughts though, he simply continued to whine. Dionysus took his hand out of his hair and slapped him lightly on the cheek, just enough to shock Hypnos’s eyes back open to look up at the Olympian.

“Be _patient_ ,” was all he said before again turning to his bedside table. Hypnos huffed but quieted himself, instead choosing to wriggle against the bed in an attempt to get some friction on his own aching cock. He felt Dionysus shift to face forward again and felt a big palm slap his ass before gripping it tightly. Hypnos moaned and choked again, distracted by the stinging sensation and wholly unprepared for what happened next. Dionysus put his finger back inside of him and leaned forward, pushing his cock even farther into Hypnos’s throat while holding him in place with both hands on his ass. As Hypnos started choking due to the quick shift in position, he yelped and started trying to wriggle away as he felt Dionysus pushing an ice cube into his ass. Dionysus slapped his ass again and threatened to tie him down if he didn’t behave before pushing another piece of ice _inside_ of him. It was unlike anything Hypnos had ever felt, his back arched and his ass in the air to accommodate Dionysus’s activities. He could taste a new flow of precum on the back of his tongue every time Dionysus spanked him or fit another ice cube into his asshole.

He had never been so hard in his life.

Suddenly, Dionysus sat back on his pillows and grabbed Hypnos’s hair, gently pulling him off of his dick and into a sitting position. It took Hypnos a few seconds to close his mouth, thinking distantly that he was glad his godly body did not hold onto joint stiffness for too long. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the half dozen ice cubes inside of him shift and he tried not to shudder as he felt cold water leaking out of him. He was about to ask Dionysus “What now?” but his voice wouldn’t come. Instead, Dionysus grabbed a half empty bottle of ambrosia and got to his knees in front of Hypnos. Wordlessly, he tilted Hypnos’s head back and eased his mouth open again with his thumb. Hypnos obliged, closing his eyes as Dionysus gently poured the ambrosia into his mouth. The warmth of it filled him and he tried to swallow but sputtered instead--even his body’s most basic functions were compromised at this point--causing Dionysus to take the bottle away. He grabbed Hypnos’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. He licked into Hypnos’s mouth, exploring every corner and tasting the leftover sweet drink and precum on his tongue. Hypnos crawled into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and hearing the wine god hiss as cold water pooled on his thigh from Hypnos’s hole.

“I’m going to eat you out now,” Dionysus gasped as he pulled away from Hypnos’s face. Hypnos nodded dazedly, already able to feel the larger god’s thick tongue spreading him open. He allowed Dionysus to manhandle him until his back was on the mattress and his legs were propped up on Dionysus’s shoulders. He glanced at the bucket of ice Dionysus had kept nearby, and whined when he watched Dionysus grab a fresh cube and put it into his own mouth. With that, he went to work. He pressed the ice against Hypnos’s hole with his tongue, spreading him open with his fingers until it fell inside, followed closely by his now cold tongue. Hypnos felt himself clench around him and started moaning uncontrollably as Dionysus’ free hand closed around Hypnos’s leaking cock.

Another ice cube was pressed into him as Dionysus tongue-fucked him, and Hypnos gave up his wiggling and stuttered, “Di—Di—onysus...sir, please I’m. I’m, I’m going to. I’m not go—ing to la-a-ast sir. Please sir, please please please!” Dionysus did not stop jacking him off, but he pulled his face away briefly to press one last ice cube into his mouth to torment Hypnos for a few seconds longer. Hypnos felt as though he was walking a tightrope-—his entire body was tense and he could feel his pleasure cresting but fought to keep it from spilling over just yet. He tried to focus on the unpleasant cold inside of him but at this point even that made his cock leak. After a few seconds, he thought he felt Dionysus say “cum for me” against his hole, and who was he to deny the god of revelry? His back arched up off of the bed until he was sure it would break as his cum shot across his chest and onto his own face. Dionysus did not slow his hand or his tongue until Hypnos started weakly whining with overstimulation and tried to push the larger hands away. Dionysus obliged immediately, sitting up and wiping his mouth with a decidedly un-godlike gesture before grinning at Hypnos, still lying debauched on his sheets covered in water, drool, and cum.

Hypnos closed his eyes, willing the room around him to stop spinning so that he could make Dionysus cum—surely he deserved it after the incredible orgasm he’d just given Hypnos. However, he must have nodded off instead and was startled awake by a warm cloth being rubbed between his cheeks and across his torso. He hummed appreciatively and mumbled “Mm gonna make you cum, jus’ gimme two seconds…”

Dionysus chuckled and gently wiped the drying cum and saliva off of Hypnos’s face before saying, “You already did, my friend. I was able to get myself off while finishing you. Your only responsibility now is to sleep off the hangover you’re going to have in a few hours.”

Hypnos sighed, relieved that he was finally being allowed to pass out. He pushed Dionysus’s hand with the cloth away, satisfied that he was clean enough for sleep before retrieving his blanket from the floor and flopping over onto Dionysus’s impressive pile of pillows. He stuck his hand out from the pile and gestured vaguely for the other god to join him, and he hummed happily as he felt Dionysus’s warm skin press against his own.


End file.
